


Anybody Could be Good to You (You Need a Bad Girl to Blow Your Mind)

by madsthenerdygirl



Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: Amy Trolls Everyone, Amy and Jess Do Not Waste Time, Bondage, Dom/sub, F/F, Sexting, This Train to Hell Sure is Fast, lap dance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-23 14:28:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14936054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madsthenerdygirl/pseuds/madsthenerdygirl
Summary: The Roommate AU from Amy's point of view. And just how well she was rewarded for the whole thing later.





	Anybody Could be Good to You (You Need a Bad Girl to Blow Your Mind)

Amy had expected a lot of things from this evening once Lucy had decided on her plan.

Meeting Jessica Logan and getting smacked metaphorically in the face with a 2x4 was not one of them.

She’d heard, from Lucy, that Wyatt’s ex-wife was gorgeous. _Arms to die for_ , as Lucy had put it.

But damn. Hot. Damn.

The blonde she was staring at was exactly the kind of woman that made Amy want to start begging. Blonde hair, great arms as Lucy had said, _great_ boobs, athletic, a teasing smile and a sly look in her dark eyes.

Hello.

But of course, as far as she knew, Jess was straight, and flirting with Wyatt’s ex-wife right in front of him while Lucy declared she was taking Flynn as her fake date to a family get-together was probably not the best move.

Jess had clearly seen an ally in Amy, and also said something about how she’d thought Amy didn’t really exist and was made up by Lucy to prove that not one hundred percent of her relatives were the spawn of Satan. She’d gotten right up close to Amy, whispering quietly.

It… did. Things. To her.

“They’re ridiculous,” Amy whispered, keeping one eye on her sister and the two men as they bickered like an old married trio. “If one of them had just said ‘hey I want to bang you’ long ago, this whole mess could’ve been avoided. If you think someone’s cute, just say it.”

“I think you’re cute,” Jess replied.

Amy nearly choked on her own spit.

She turned, looking at Jess, trying to find any sign of a joke in her eyes. Jess was looking at her teasingly, all right, but not like this was a joke. More like she wanted to see how long it took Amy to spread her legs.

“Bold of you, Ms. Logan.”

Jess shrugged. “I go after what I want. And since the divorce I’ve had more time to… explore.”

Lucy and the two numbskulls she was inexplicably in love with, of course, noticed none of this.

“I feel like we need to act on this feeling of mutual cuteness,” Amy mused. “If only to counteract the annoying amount of unresolved sexual tension these three have got going on.”

Jess handed her some popcorn. “It’s almost a sacred duty, one might say.”

“How much do you want to bet that Lucy and Flynn will kiss at some point on this date?”

“Depends, Miss Preston, what are we betting?”

“I’d say my virtue, but I don’t have any.”

“Oh, good, I’d hate to think I was taking that on top of all the other things I’m thinking.”

“I’m started to feel offended it took us this long to meet.”

“Well, to be fair, this little exchange wouldn’t be possible up until about a month ago, I still had a lot of shit with Wyatt to work out.”

“Fair enough.”

“But now I’m perfectly willing to make up for lost time.”

Once Lucy went into her room to change and Wyatt and Flynn were in the bedroom probably having some kind of homoerotic exchange that they were both refusing to admit was homoerotic, Amy turned to Jess and said, “I have to be honest, I’m a little needy.”

“Yeah?” Jess grinned. “I’m a little bossy.”

Bossy? Oh yes, she loved bossy. She could totally do bossy.

“Need me to call you Mistress?”

“Just Jess will do.” Jess took a step forward, forcing Amy’s back into the counter. “Or sometimes ma’am, if you like.”

Amy very much liked.

And she was needy, and greedy, and very impatient, so she said, “Well then, Jess or sometimes ma’am, are you gonna take me for a test drive or what?”

That was how she ended up making out with Jess, which somehow turned into Jess hauling her up onto the kitchen counter, which turned into Amy wrapping her legs around her because why the hell not, which turned into Wyatt walking in and probably getting scarred for life.

Whoops.

But she really couldn’t bring herself to regret it, not when she and Jess exchanged numbers and she got to text her all night. Not as good as getting to snuggled her while playing Mario Kart but hey, anything to make this hellish party bearable.

 

_To: Jess_

_From: Amy_

Oh my God, it’s unbearable, Lucy’s looking at him like she wants to undress him with her teeth.

_To: Amy_

_From: Jess_

Poor baby, how you suffer. Somebody should find some way to make it up to you.

 

_To: Jess_

_From: Amy_

Given that I’ve been effectively ruining this party for everybody, I think any rewarding would make me completely insufferable.

 

_To: Amy_

_From: Jess_

Been angling for somebody to put you in your place?

 

_To: Jess_

_From: Amy_

I wouldn’t say no to a spanking or five.

 

_To: Jess_

_From: Amy_

 

Also I have just successfully convinced one of my uncles that I’m a prostitute. And offered my step-grandmother a lap dance.

 

_To: Amy_

_From: Jess_

You have a step-grandmother?

 

_To: Jess_

_From: Amy_

Yup. She’s half his age and his CFO. You should’ve seen Mom’s face at the wedding, it was priceless. It was like she was having a stroke.

 

_To: Amy_

_From: Jess_

I hope you took pictures. Also, since we’re on the subject, _can_ you do a lap dance?

 

_To: Jess_

_From: Amy_

If I’m asked nicely and rewarded appropriately. And by ‘asked nicely’ I mean ‘commanded in a nice tone of voice’.

 

_To: Amy_

_From: Jess_

And what would be an appropriate reward? Also Wyatt says to remind the lovebirds to bring him food.

 

_To: Jess_

_From: Amy_

Tell Wyatt that if he wants to remind his soon-to-be significant others to feed him that he can do it himself. Unless he’s still sulking. As for rewards, I’m sure you can think up something.

 

* * *

 

The party was pretty awful, even by most Preston-Keynes family standards. Lucy ran off at one point, definitely to cry, and Amy had to threaten to ruin the grand piano by doing a handstand on it to distract everybody while Flynn ran after her like this was some Regency drama.

When she finally got around to checking her phone again while everyone was singing ‘Happy Birthday’ to Grandpa (who, Amy fervently hoped, would soon be hopping the branch. Kicking the bucket. Checking out. Dying horribly), she found she had a few messages.

 

_To: Amy_

_From: Jess_

How do you feel about restraints?

 

_To: Amy_

_From: Jess_

RUFUS FUCKING BLUE SHELLED ME THIS IS WAR

 

_To: Amy_

_From: Jess_

This poor puppy, Lucy and Flynn better be making out with him when they get home, he’s looking like a dog that was left out in the rain.

 

_To: Amy_

_From: Jess_

Also, do you have a safeword?

 

Amy responded with: _Pretty please ma’am with a cherry on top, DESTROY HIM, if these idiots get their heads out of their asses about each other I’m sure they won’t leave the third tricycle wheel behind,_ and _yes, it’s ‘peanuts’._

 

The response she got was: _oh, babe, this is gonna be so much fun._

 

After they left the party and things got… well, awkward felt like far too feeble of a word for the strained tension between Lucy and Flynn… and the texts got a lot more. Well.

 

_To: Jess_

_From: Amy_

I like instructions. And dirty talk.

 

_To: Amy_

_From: Jess_

So if I told you to be a good girl and spread your legs for me, you’d say…?

 

She had to slouch in the seat and make sure Lucy and Flynn couldn’t see the flash by hiding the phone behind Lucy’s car seat, but she managed to get a picture of her spread legs.

 

_To: Jess_

_From: Amy_

Yes, ma’am.

[photo]

 

_To: Amy_

_From: Jess_

I am not mad at Wyatt because I love him and will always support him. But I am also mad at Wyatt because there’s no way I could send you a picture of my face without him noticing.

 

_To: Jess_

_From: Amy_

So is this a bad time to mention I took my underwear off?

 

_To: Amy_

_From: Jess_

…you really want that spanking, don’t you.

 

_To: Jess_

_From: Amy_

OHMYGOD LUCY STOPPED THE CAR. SHE MADE FLYNN STOP THE CAR. THEY ARE GETTING OUT OF THE CAR. I REPEAT THEY ARE GETTING OUT OF THE

 

_To: Jess_

_From: Amy_

THEYAREMAKINGOUTTHEYAREMAKINGOUTTHEREIS

OH MY GOD

TELL WYATT HE’S IN FOR A TREAT

JESUS CHRIST HE JUST LIFTED HER UP LIKE SHE WEIGHED N O T H I N G

THIS IS MY SISTER I DO NOT NEED TO SEE THIS

 

* * *

 

Lucy was going to kill her for laying on the horn but. Seriously?

 

* * *

 

The rest of the way home was furious texting about what had happened. Jess was keyboard smashing like nobody’s business and declared that she was making up some popcorn to have it ready to watch when the other two got in the door.

“I’m staying down here,” Amy told her sister. She’d seen Lucy make out with one person already tonight, thanks, she didn’t want to watch her make out with another person now too.

She did warn Flynn for good measure, although honestly, she wasn’t worried. Flynn was like the human version of a trash can and Wyatt was like a puppy that was adorable, sure, but he’s chewing the shoes and peeing on the carpet when you’re not looking—but they were both firm in their complete and utter adoration of Lucy. Amy had no doubt that they’d do everything in their power to make her sister happy.

She text Jess, _I’m downstairs by the car._

About a minute later she heard the door to the apartments open. “Well, well, well,” Jess said, smirking. “What have we got here? Kind of late for a girl to be hanging out all by herself.”

“Good thing I’ve got this gorgeous woman joining me,” Amy replied, grinning. “She’ll knock you flat.”

“Oh, will she?” Jess stepped right up to her, forcing Amy back against the car. Jess braced her hands on either side of Lucy’s hips. “Real protective of you?”

“I’m sure hoping so, I don’t think she’s the type that likes to share.” Amy jutted her chin towards the apartment. “Unlike those three idiots.”

Jess got a positively gleeful look on her face. “Flynn kissed Wyatt.”

“What!?”

“Yup! He and Lucy walked in holding hands and Wyatt was doing his whole woe is me routine and Flynn just yanked him in and kissed him stupid. They kicked me out after that but I’m pretty sure we won’t be hearing from them for the rest of the weekend.”

“Well good, I don’t intend for anybody to hear from us for the rest of the weekend.” Amy swallowed down the sudden rush of insecurity. Jess had been clear about her interest in her and had been teasing her all night—Amy could definitely trust that Jess was honest in wanting to take her home.

Jess leaned in, pushing them together, until they were pressed up against each other from head to toe. “No,” she mused, her gaze dragging hot and heavy up Amy’s body. “I don’t really think we’ll have time to answer our phones.”

Then she was kissing her, licking right in, and Amy couldn’t help the moan that escaped. “Were you wearing this dress under that sweater this whole time?” Jess demanded.

“Yup,” Amy confirmed.

Jess’s pupils were so wide, her eyes were nearly black. “Naughty.”

“I’ll be good for you,” Amy replied, winking to try and cover up how it felt like her entire body was melting.

“Oh, I’m sure you will be.” Jess leaned in, kissing slowly up Amy’s neck, making her knees buckle.

“So,” Amy replied, because she really wanted Jess to get between her legs but she also really didn’t want to be caught having sex in a parking lot (again. College had been an interesting time). “You gonna take me home and tie me up or what?”

Jess pulled back, smiling. “Let’s get in the car.”

Good thing Jess had a car, because Lucy had been driving Amy around in hers all day. “So,” Jess said as they got in. “What’s your favorite color?”

“What?”

Jess shrugged. “I feel like I’ve kind of skipped over the whole ‘get to know you’ part and we’re a half hour away from my place, so.”

Amy laughed. “I mean, maybe it’s a little fast, but I’ve been hearing about you for years now. Lucy really admires you.”

“Oh yeah, I’m a bartender who was stuck in a dead-end marriage for years, that’s a lot to admire.”

Amy shook her head. “No, seriously. Lucy’s big thing is she has a hard time standing up to the people she loves. It’s why she lets our family walk all over her. She loves our mom, and so whether she admits it or not she wants Mom to be proud of her. But you—you called Wyatt out on his bullshit, and from what Wyatt tells us, you called his dad out on his bullshit too, and you stood up for yourself when your marriage wasn’t working and you did what was best for both of you.”

“Well, hey, I’ve been hearing a lot about you too,” Jess said, probably to distract from the blush Amy could see coloring her cheeks. “I was always joking that you weren’t real because Lucy always had such great things to say about you. It’s been nothing but Amy praise up one side and down the other for years. I was glad, though—Lucy deserves to have one family member that doesn’t suck.”

“So see? We do know each other. I’ve heard so many stories about you, and you’ve heard stories about me. Now we’ve just got a face to match the personality.”

“And a very pretty face it is,” Jess replied, grinning at her.

“I’ve got very pretty other things, too,” Amy reminded her.

“Mmm, I bet. That dress isn’t leaving much to the imagination.” Jess’s eyes were on the road, but they kept flicking over to Amy—and, more specifically, to Amy’s thighs and her chest. “So when you said you were needy, what exactly does that mean?”

“It means I need to be spoiled,” Amy replied promptly. “I like being petted and praised. Lots of talking, dirty or otherwise. I need specific instructions. Lots of attention and preferably more than one orgasm.”

Jess’s eyes darkened and she took one hand off the wheel to put it high up on Amy’s thigh. Amy pushed her dress up, exposing more of her leg, and Jess groaned a little, moving her hand up obligingly. “You do everything I say, sweetheart, and I’ll give you all of those things.”

Hell. Yes.

Amy’s phone went off with a text as they pulled into Jess’s place.

_To: Amy_

_From: Lucy_

The boys say hi, I want absolutely zero details about what happened or is about to happen, don’t call me until Monday.

 

Attached was a picture, obviously taken on Lucy’s phone, of Wyatt and Flynn. All that could be seen was Wyatt dozing with his head on Flynn’s shoulder, Flynn’s hand in his hair. It was pretty clear that neither man was aware the picture was being taken, and they weren’t thinking about saying hi to Amy or anybody else.

Amy showed the picture to Jess, who cooed. “Cuties. I’m not surprised Wyatt’s passed the fuck out, he gets tired super easily.”

“…you’re going to give Lucy and Flynn tips, aren’t you.”

“What kind of ex-wife would I be if I didn’t?”

Jess winked at her, then led her through into the bedroom, saying as she went, “Kitchen, bathroom, living room, blah, blah.”

“Love the décor, great color scheme, real homey,” Amy replied, grinning.

Jess turned, eyeing Amy up and down for a moment, then walked up to her and kissed her once, surprisingly softly. “You good with this?” she asked.

Amy nodded. “Yes.”

Jess took a step back, and when she spoke again, her voice was a hell of a lot more commanding. “I do remember being told that if I ordered you, very nicely, you’d give me a lap dance.”

Amy actually hadn’t given a lap dance since college, and never while sober.

But hell if she was going to let any of that stop her.

“There’s not really any music,” Amy pointed out.

“I can fix that,” Jess said, pulling out her phone and tossing it at her. “Pick something, I’ve got speakers.”

Amy scrolled through the phone, grinning when she saw Beyoncé. “Find yourself a chair.”

Jess pulled out a desk chair and settled herself in.

“You haven’t ordered yet,” Amy pointed out, taking off her heels and putting the phone in the speaker. “Ma’am.”

Jess laughed. “Fair enough. Be a good girl and give me a lap dance.”

Amy shivered. “Well, since you told me to…”

She hit play on “Naughty Girl” and turned, walking slowly over towards Jess with the beat of the music. She just walked around Jess at first, who was grinning, apparently approving of the song choice, then started slowly running the tip of her finger along Jess’s shoulders, down her arm, coming to stand in front of her and swivel her hips.

She bent down, bracing her hand on the back of the chair, and nipped at Jess’s lips before straightening up and stepping in between Jess’s spread legs. She crouched down, undoing her hair as she did so, shaking it out. As she stood up, she made sure to rub her leg up between Jess’s legs, grinding but not quite staying long enough for Jess to get any relief.

Jess bit her lip and gazed at her, eyes flicking between Amy’s face and her hips as she swiveled them.

Amy turned so that she was facing away from Jess, then swung a leg over her and sank down onto her lap, grinding down and still moving her hips in tiny figure eights. She tipped her head back and rested it on Jess’s shoulder, grabbing Jess’s wrist and guiding her hand up Amy’s thigh, until Jess could feel how wet Amy was.

“I thought customers weren’t supposed to touch during lap dances,” Jess breathed, her lips at Amy’s temple.

“You’re not a customer,” Amy pointed out. She stood up again, turning around and sinking back onto Jess’s lap, this time facing her. “You’re in charge, remember?”

Jess settled her hands on Amy’s hips, helping to guide her movements. “Mmm, and you want me to tell you what to do, you want me to tell you how pretty you are, how good you feel, how much I want to feel you come apart?”

Amy moaned a little and stood up, slowly dragging herself up until Jess’s mouth almost, but not quite, could get at Amy’s breasts. Then she pulled away, moving to the beat of the music, touching herself through the thin fabric of the dress.

Jess made a pained noise, watching her, and Amy walked around her again, sliding her hands down Jess’s chest, teasing.

As the song ended, Jess grabbed Amy’s wrist, tugging her down sideways onto her lap and wrapping an arm around her so that she could slide her hand up Amy’s dress again, kissing along Amy’s collarbone.

“Did I do a good job?” Amy asked, feeling breathless.

“Very good,” Jess assured her. “You’re being a good girl for me.” She nipped at Amy’s neck. “I think you mentioned a reward for your services?”

“Uh-huh?”

“How about I let you eat me out, and then I’ll finger you ‘til you scream, hmm?”

Amy gave a full-bodied shiver. “Yes, please.” Oh _God_ yes.

Jess gave her a sly grin and kissed her, slow and filthy, before pulling back and pushing for Amy to get to her feet. “Then why don’t you strip for me?”

Amy grinned. “Yes ma’am.”

She’d never been shy—that was Lucy’s job—and quickly reached around to unzip her dress and let it fall to the floor. Jess quickly stripped and then rummaged in a drawer and when she turned around, her eyes were definitely not looking at Amy’s face.

“Well, hello gorgeous,” Jess said, hoarsely, and then she held up what she’d taken from the drawer: some black rope. “I think you said something about getting tied up?”

Amy held her hands out, but Jess shook her head, taking Amy’s hands and gently guiding them so that her wrists were crossed behind her back.

“Please, tell me if you did this to Wyatt that I can tell Lucy about it,” Amy said, holding still as Jess expertly looped the rope around and through her wrists.

“Unfortunately, no, although I always wanted to and I think he did too, he just wouldn’t let himself want it, you know what I mean?” Jess tugged on the restraints, testing them. “That feel okay?”

“Feels good,” Amy confirmed.

“I’m definitely going to encourage Lucy to try it with him though,” Jess went on as she circled around to face Amy again. “Now, the word’s peanut, right?”

“Right.”

Jess winked at her, then walked over and sat on the bed. “Then c’mere.”

Amy walked over, and Jess took her chin in her hands. “Get on your knees, and lick me until I come, and if you’re very good about it, then I’ll return the favor.”

Amy nodded, and then Jess reached up, tangling her hand in Amy’s hair and slowly pushing her down onto her knees.

She nosed her way up Jess’s thighs, arms straining a little with the instinctive need to reach up and push Jess’s legs farther apart. When she couldn’t, she felt a little thrill, knowing she was at Jess’s mercy in more ways than one and loving it.

(How Wyatt had never hopped on this train was a mystery but Amy was so very happy he didn’t so that she could ride it in the sunset.)

She pushed herself up onto her knees and bit playfully at Jess’s inner thigh before licking right into her folds, twisting her tongue in the way that had gotten her _very_ popular with half of Phi Beta Kappa (the gay half).

Jess let out a whine, her hips jerking, her hand tightening in Amy’s hair. “You—you said you like dirty talk, huh? You want me to tell you how good you’re doing? How good it feels? C’mon, baby, make me—make me scream, you’re so pretty like this, all tied up just for me like a present—”

Amy squirmed, wishing she could touch herself, loving that she couldn’t, doing her damndest to make Jess fall apart. Jess’s hand was tugging lightly at her hair now, her hips slowly thrusting up into Amy’s tongue, and then she started making these little _ah ah ah_ noises and then she was coming and Amy was lapping it up as best she could, grinning through it, feeling thrilled and turned on and delighted.

Jess used her grip on her hair to yank Amy up, kissing her messily before shoving her onto the bed, pinning her arms underneath her and kissing her again, sliding her hand down to pinch Amy’s nipple.

“So many things I’m gonna to do you,” Jess promised her, playfully slapping Amy’s ass and making her moan. “Oh, that’s right, you like this, don’t you?” She turned got Amy up so that Amy was straddling her and slapped her again.

Fuck, it was like being jolted, a hit of heat straight through her. “Again, please, Jess,” she asked, barely recognizing her own voice.

Jess laughed. “Next time,” she said, spanking her again, “I’m going to bend you over my knee properly, make you count it out.” She gave her one more spank, then rolled her onto her back again, spreading her legs. “But I’m feeling a little impatient tonight.”

She kissed her, finally, _finally_ getting her fingers between Amy’s legs, working her clit until Amy’s thighs were coated in her own slick and Jess could slide her fingers into her easy as anything. Amy cried out, and Jess bit down hard at her neck, sucking a definite hickey into the spot.

Amy’s arms strained, her hips trying to buck up but pinned down by Jess’s other arm. She was completely restrained and she loved it, loved the feeling of struggling, loved the way Jess kissed her, the filth Jess was whispering in her ear, the way Jess was touching her, oh _God_ —

She screamed, coming hard, shaking and shivering all over. Jess worked her through it, mumbling affection, running the gauntlet from _perfect little slut_ to _beautiful girl_ and everything in between.

She came to when she felt Jess deftly undoing the knots of the rope, rubbing Amy’s arms and hands to make sure circulation returned. “You good there, baby?”

Amy nodded.

“I’ll get you some water.” Jess kissed her nose, and a moment later returned, helping Amy to sit up and drink a glass. “You were perfect.”

“All my previous clients have said so,” Amy replied, because her body might be flinging up the white flag but her sass sure wasn’t.

Jess chuckled. “I’ll leave the money on the night stand. You wanna stay the night, right? We can get breakfast tomorrow? There’s this breakfast burrito place down the street that’s to die for.”

Amy tilted her head up for another kiss, because she was needy and shameless. “Yes, please.”

Jess had promised her far too many things for Amy to be done with her yet.

 

* * *

 

That was the story of how they started dating, but that definitely wasn’t the story she told at Grandpa’s Christmas party.

After entering the house and promptly letting Jess dip her and kiss the life out of her (prompting a scandalized “Amy!” from Mom), the story she told was that she’d stripped at Jess’s friend’s bachelorette party and that Jess had sold her the best molly ever and after that, “well, Uncle Robert, I just knew it was meant to be!”

That was about the time that Wyatt wandered over to them, looking slightly pleased, slightly horrified. “So Lucy’s biological dad’s dad is here and I think he’s checking me out.”

“Who, Ethan?” Amy asked.

“You might want to get back over to your girlfriend,” Jess said warningly.

“Why?” Wyatt turned to look over his shoulder and Amy craned her neck.

“I think she just asked her grandfather if he wanted to watch her boyfriends make out.”

“Oh for fuck’s—she’s had too much champagne—Luce!” Wyatt hurried back over, taking the champagne glass out of Lucy’s hand.

“I leave for five minutes,” Flynn said, re-entering from wherever he’d disappeared to. Probably to rearrange all the china and make sure all the paintings hung slightly skewed, because he was a wonderfully annoying fucker that way. “And I come back to find them squabbling over alcohol.”

“Lucy wants you to make out with Wyatt,” Amy said, because Amy believed in honesty and causing as much drama as possible with it.

Flynn got a sly look in his eyes and marched over to his boyfriend and girlfriend.

A moment later there was another scandalized cry from Mom, this one in the form of “Lucy Preston! What exactly do you think—”

“Can we go have sex in the bathroom now?” Jess whispered.

Amy clocked Emma over by the food table. “Hell yes. Make me scream, I want to cause at least three heart attacks.”

It wasn’t what she expected when Lucy had come up with her crazy plan but oh, it was so much better.


End file.
